


15. Poison

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: GOD THIS IS SUCH A MESS, M/M, basically a love pentagon, larrys love life is as complicated as a museum coming to life at night, tw alcohol, tw drunk stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Larry and McPhee are acting strange one night, being very clingy and giggly. Ahkmenrah worries that someone may have drugged them.





	15. Poison

“Hey, Ahk.” As usual, Larry pulled his boyfriend out of his sarcophagus. “How you doing?”

“I am well, Larry.” Ahkmenrah brushed himself off. A glow-in-the-dark star fell off his robes. Ahkmenrah smiled and picked it up. “Can you imagine what would happen if I were transferred to another museum with these stars still in my tomb? The Director would be very confused.”

“Let’s not talk about being transferred, okay?” Larry whispered, his voice dangerously fragile. “I don’t really wanna think about that.”

“I’m sorry, Larry.” Ahkmenrah fidgeted with the star. “I was only trying to be humorous.” 

“No… No, sorry, I know…” Larry sighed and walked away. Ahkmenrah quickly followed.

“Are you alright, Larry?”

“I’ve just had a hell of a day, Ahk.” Larry rubbed his forehead with a wince. “My head’s killing me, Nicky’s having a hard time at school, I can’t seem to do anything right… Sorry, just… I’m a bit off tonight.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ahkmenrah asked as they approached the main hall. Larry shook his head and opened his mouth to reply when he caught sight of Attila and McPhee below.

Attila looked panicked as McPhee clung to his chest, trembling and choking back sobs. Larry ran down the stairs two at a time, skidding to a halt beside them.

“Shit, McPhee, what’s going on?” Larry asked, Ahkmenrah moving beside him, rubbing McPhee’s back. McPhee just shook his head, blindly reaching for Larry. Attila nodded to Larry, who took McPhee from him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go talk in my office, okay?” McPhee could do nothing but sniff and nod as he allowed Larry to lead him away.

“Did he say why he was upset?” Ahkmenrah turned to Attila.

_ “Scared kitten worried.” _

“About what?”

_ “Us.” _

“Oh…” Ahkmenrah whispered, turning back where Larry had left with McPhee. 

He and Larry had his moments where they doubted their relationship, got angry about putting off the inevitable, cried at the realisation that one day they wouldn’t have what they had.

“I hope he will be okay.”

_ “Me too.” _

* * *

“Sit down, it’s alright.” Larry whispered, guiding McPhee to the sofa in his office. McPhee sniffed as he sat, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Speaking of… “I’m gonna take you jacket off, okay? It’s too hot in here to be emotional with a jacket on.”

After all, Larry had needed to take his own jacket off after his own emotional outburst before the sun set.

McPhee just nodded and shrugged his jacket off. Larry couldn’t help but notice McPhee was wearing a short sleeved shirt, bearing his arms and the scars that decoracted them. Larry almost commented on it, but decided now wasn’t the time.

“What’s up?” He asked, sitting beside his friend. McPhee sniffed, leaning closer to Larry but apparently deciding against it. Larry pulled him close, initiating the contact so McPhee didn’t have to. It was appreciated; that became clear when McPhee leaned into his side.

“Attila and I… we’re not going to work forever, are we?” McPhee choked. “This… This magic… it won’t always be here.”

“Shit, McPhee…” Larry whispered, rubbing McPhee’s arm. “Wait there.”

“What…?” McPhee watched as Larry stood, moving behind his desk and retrieving two bottles of wine.

“We’re gonna need this.”

McPhee couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

Those bottles lasted all of ten minutes.

As did their conversation about ‘the inevitable’.

“You got a short sleeve on.” Larry slurred. McPhee groaned dramatically.

“I was trying to face my demons.”

“Have you ever seen supernatural?” Larry blurted. “Lots of demons.”

“I got enough demons.” McPhee giggled, causing Larry to giggle too.

“Fuck your demons. Be Dr McPhee. Ain’t no-one telling you how to be McPhee.” Larry snorted. “Be McPhee.”

“It rhymes!” McPhee giggled again. “How about… Marry Larry?”

“You or Ahk?” Larry snorted again, earning a squeal of laughter from McPhee.

“When we don’t all work out, we should get together…” McPhee suggested drunkenly.

“That might work!” Larry sat up excitedly.

“Tag!” McPhee suddenly slapped a hand on Larry’s back and sprinted out the office. Larry blinked, then decided to play along, giggling as he ran after McPhee.

* * *

“Do you think they are okay?” Ahkmenrah asked, turning to Attila in concern. Attila shrugged. Ahkmenrah was about to comment when McPhee ran past, shortly followed by Larry, who threw himself at McPhee and knocked him down to the ground.

“Larry!”

“MeePhoo!” Ahkmenrah and Attila rushed over, only to freeze in shock when they saw Larry and McPhee laughing, rolling over hysterically.

“Tag, you’re it!” Larry cried, but he didn’t run. Instead, he staggered to his feet and helped McPhee up. McPhee stumbled, giggling as Larry caught him and pulled him up, wrapping his arm around McPhee’s shoulders and giggling with him. 

“Ahky!” Larry snorted. “McPhee and I are gonna be married one day.”

“That’s good.” Ahkmenrah forced a smile.

He was happy for them, of course. If that’s what they needed to do to keep each other happy after ‘the inevitable’, then good on them for finding happiness, but it still hurt to know they had to end at some point.

At least Larry and McPhee had each other. 

“I love you, Ahky…” Larry slurred, clumsily stumbling over to Ahkmenrah and clung to him.

“Larry… have you and McPhee been poisoned?” Ahkmenrah asked carefully. 

“Yup.” Larry beamed, giggling hysterically. McPhee cackled.

“Attila, go and get Sacagawea.” Ahkmenrah ordered. Attila did as he was told as Larry proceeded to lick Ahkmenrah’s cheek. 

“You taste of dust.” Larry mumbled, half-hanging off Ahkmenrah’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Ra, Larry…” Ahkmenrah whispered. “Wh-what do we do? How do I get it out of you?”

“I’m tired, Ahky.”

“Larry, please hold on.” Ahkmenrah whispered, lowering himself and Larry to the ground. “Please don’t die on me.”

“Gonna die in the morning from the hangover.” McPhee giggled, which made Larry snort with laughter.

“Ahkmenrah?” Ahkmenrah looked up to see Sacagawea kneeling beside him, Teddy standing beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Larry and McPhee have been poisoned!” Ahkmenrah cried, his eyes welling with tears. “The poison will kill them at sunrise.”

“Poison?” Teddy asked. Larry moved to nibble Ahkmenrah’s ear while McPhee stumbled over to Attila, collapsing against him and giggling. 

“Warm…”

“McPhee said the hangover would kill them.” Ahkmenrah couldn’t hold his tears back as he let go of Larry and stood, tears rolling down his face. “Is there a cure?”

“Oh, Ahkmenrah…” Teddy smiled kindly, pulling the Pharaoh into a hug. “They aren’t poisoned, my boy. They’re drunk.”

“Drunk?” Ahkmenrah sniffed, but didn't pull away. Teddy rubbed the Pharaoh's arm.

“You had wine in Egypt, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“They drank too much of it.” Teddy smiled. “Too much wine makes people act strange, like… those two.” Teddy indicated to the two adult men, who were on the floor spooning each other and giggling, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. “They aren’t completely in control of their actions, right now.”

“I’m sorry…” Ahkmenrah wiped his eyes. 

“Nonsense, my boy!” Teddy smiled, pulling Ahk close for a moment before releasing him. “You were worried, that’s nothing to apologise for.”

“What do we do with them?” Ahkmenrah asked. Teddy turned to Larry and McPhee, who lay curled up on the floor, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. 

“We take a photo on Larry’s mobile device and let them sleep.”

* * *

“Larry. McPhee. Rise and shine.” Teddy shook the nightguard awake. When Larry blinked his eyes open, Teddy moved to his usual place before the sun rose, freezing him and every exhibit in the museum.

Larry groaned as he tried to focus his gaze, but it was hard against the pounding in his head. He tried again, his heart fluttering when he saw McPhee lying beside him, his arm loosely drapped over Larry’s waist.

Larry knew this feeling. He has it whenever he’s around Ahkmenrah. That feeling of just loving someone so much it hurts. 

_ Fuck. _

Larry couldn’t bring himself to wake the man. The Museum didn’t open until 10 anyway… Instead, he lay and watched McPhee breathe peacefully, snoring softly and occasionally stirring to get more comfortable against the hard floor. Larry froze when he remembered something…

_ “When we don’t all work out, we should get together…” _

Was that McPhee talking? Or the alcohol?

Could he really hurt Ahk like that? Having a reserve for when ‘the inevitable’ happened? 

Was he actually considering dating McPhee?

Well, why not? McPhee was… He was adorable, there wasn’t really another word that better described him. He could certainly see why Attila called him Kitten.

Larry sighed, settling on watching McPhee for a while longer. He’d wake him eventually, and they’d probably feel awkward about what they’d done, but… Maybe they were onto something.


End file.
